In My Way
Na aquela época eu tinha 8 anos, quando ganhei o novo console que teria sido lançado a um ano atrás o PlayStation 2, junto dele eu tinha ganhado o Super Mário, eu me divertia muito jogando ele, até que um dia o disco arranhou e eu não conseguia mais jogar. Foi ai que pedi a meu pai R$ 2 para comprar outro jogo, ele me deu, então fui a loja de jogos perto de minha casa, eu não me importava se eram jogos piratas ou originais, a diversão sempre era a mesma, foi ai que eu achei um jogo que chamou minha atenção o nome era In My Way, eu fiquei curioso então decidi comprar, eu super empolgado voltei pra casa com o jogo, liguei meu PlayStation 2 e fui jogar. O jogo nem tinha menu tudo o que tinha era uma imagem de uma pessoa parada, tudo que dizia era "In my way" (Em meu caminho) eu tentei apertar algum botão mas nada, foi ai que eu já estava decidido que iria devolver o jogo, porém quando eu iria desligar o PlayStation para pegar o jogo apareceu outro texto, "Chill, do not turn of your console" (Calma não desligue o seu console) eu não entendia inglês na época então eu nem sabia o que estava escrito. Retirei o disco e levei pra loja, comprei outro jogo que nem lembro mais qual era, eu ia ligar o PlayStation para jogar o novo jogo, porém quando eu apertei o botão para ligar o console ele não ligava apertei várias vezes então ele liga, porém a tela estava congelada com o texto escrito bem grande "In My Way" eu fiquei muito assustado com isso por meu videogame ter congelado, e por cima com o nome do jogo estranho. Até que sinto um cheiro de queimado, olhei pro PlayStation e ele estava em chamas, tentei chamar meu pai que estava dormindo e adivinha, ele estava morto no chão do quarto dele, eu fiquei em choque por essas coisas estarem acontecendo comigo, eu deveria mesmo ter devolvido o jogo? Tentei chamar uma ambulância, porém quando eu liguei pro hospital tudo que eu ouvia era uma voz demoníaca dizendo: In My Way, tentei chamar meu vizinho e ele também estava morto, eu sem saber o que fazer tentei me controlar, mas eu tinha 8 anos na época. O tempo foi passando, passando e passando e eu cresci, com uns 20 anos já, na casa de minha amiga, ela então me pergunta, você tem alguma historia sobrenatural? eu contei toda a historia pra ela, então ela me disse que já tinha acontecido com várias pessoas o mesmo caso, aconteceu com ela também, eu sempre perguntava pra ela o que teria acontecido com o pai dela, ela sempre mudava de assunto quando eu perguntava isso, esse jogo é responsável pela morte de milhões de adultos. A empresa que fez o jogo a "MassiveGame" uma empresa norte americana de jogos de terror estaria trabalhando com o jogo "In My Way" um jogo que você teria que eliminar tudo em seu caminho, porém ela faliu, então um funcionário da empresa decidiu jogar uma macumba sobre o jogo, quem o devolvesse iria sofrer com a morte do pai assim como ele sofreu. Até hoje o jogo está disponível para jogar porém em menos de 00.15% das lojas de jogos do mundo todo, nunca compre um jogo que tenha o logo da MassiveGame, há teorias que todos os jogos dela são do mesmo jeito. O jogo está disponível para 2 consoles, PlayStation 1 e 2. Categoria:Mortes Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Video Games